Ordinary Day, Ordinary Dream
by Angel Gidget
Summary: Songfic. Rogue/Remy. Fluff is not usually my style, but I did try to include some sort of plot.


Author's Note: This is my first songfic. I, personally, end up finding songfics boring since I don't always know the song and I have to read through the verses to get the the story and the story is all too often without plot. So, if anyone decides to skip reading the music and get right to the story, I won't blame them. However, it might be a good idea to just ignore the verses in the beginning, since I had some trouble getting them to fit, and then pay more attention to the lyrics and you draw near to the middle. It's around that time that the song helps tell the story. Like most people who write songfics, I recomend that the reader listen to the song I used. The story just has more character if you've heard 'Odinary Day' by Vanessa Carlton. Beautiful song. Now here's the story! ^-^  
  
Warning: This story is at least 99% fluff and is probably the sappiest thing I have yet to write.  
  
Dislaimer: The characters are Marvel's and the Kids WB's; the song is Vanessa Carlton's (Ordinary Day); and the brilliant combination of the two is aaaallll mine! ^.~  
  
ORDINARY DAY, ORDINARY DREAM  
  
  
  
§_Just a day, just an, ordinary day Just tryin' to get by _§  
  
Rogue was tired. The morning had seemed to frown on her right from the start. Kitty had woken her by jumping up and down on her bed, declaring to the heavens that she had a date with Lance that very night.  
  
§_Just a boy, just an, ordinary boy but He was looking to the sky and _§  
  
Getting dressed had been slow. She felt the need to dress in an impressionable manner, but she could not remember why. After a hot shower she remembered: that Cajun boy.  
  
§_As he asked if I would come along I started to realize that every day he finds just what he's lookin' for And like A shooting star he shines, and he said _§  
  
She had been angry at herself for wanting to impress him. Not only was already drooled over by every girl at Bayville High, but he was an Accolyte to top it off! He had no right acting as if nothing was wrong as he shamelessly flirted with Jean or batted his eyelashes at Jubilee and Amara. Even the teachers were anamored with him.  
  
§_Take my hand, live while you can, Don't you see your dreams lie right in the palm of your hand _§  
  
Scott's act of driving them to school had been pure torchure. It was amazing that he had managed to drive the van so well when his eyes and mind were so obviously focused on Jean. And as for Jean? Jean was oblivious as usual. Talking about the ups and downs of 'going steady' with someone like Duncan Matthews. As if the snobbish jock even knew what 'commitment' meant.  
  
Kurt, in the meantime, had turned to his adopted sister to ask if he 'looked Ok'. With the way he figited, he seemed to have 'I want to impress Amanda' written on his forehead.  
  
"Kurt," she replied, "Ya wearin' ya image-inducer. Ya *always* look OK." He had been hurt by her words--and she had been sorry--but still she said nothing more.  
  
And Evan? Evan kept checking the rear-view mirror. For some strange reason, he seemed worried about his appearance too...  
  
§_And as he spoke, he spoke ordinary words _§  
  
She was angry at herself for other reasons as well. She should have chosen her classes more carefully. She had too many with members of the brotherhood. Too many accusing stares from the boys who had once considered her one of them. They had been particularly viscious that morning....  
  
§_Though they did not feel For I felt what I had not felt before And you'd swear those words could heal and _§  
  
But somehow, Gambit--Remy's words were not so condecending. He had never felt betrayed by her being with the X-men and he allowed it to show in his words. He had been flirting more with her lately. Despite the fact that she had never paid any attention when he did.  
  
But today, he had done more than flirted with her; he had defended her. Pietro's angry stare she could take. Lance's betrayed countenence. Fred's confused eyes. But not all together. Something must have had gone wrong for the Brotherhood that morning and now they needed a target to vent there anger upon. They had chosen their one-time 'sister'.  
  
§_As I looked up into those eyes, his vision borrows mine. _§  
  
He held every one of their glances. Shuffling his cards as he did so. At the first sign of glowing energy, Todd had been the first to back away. The rest soon followed. Proud Lance was the last to turn away.  
  
He then turned to her with his blazing eyes. He held her gaze for a few precious seconds, before walking away.  
  
§_And I know he's no stranger For I feel I've held him for all of time, and he said: _§  
  
At the end of the school day, Rogue had walked through the school halls to find a disturbing scene. Jean's attepts to 'go steady' with Duncan had proved unsuccessful. It was Scott who held her now. Furious with Duncan, for making his beloved Red cry, but all to joyous to finally have her in his embrace.  
  
The southern girl had turned away. Too upset to watch anymore, only to find herself comforted in the arms of the enemy. Sweet endearments such as 'petite' and 'chere' floated over her ears.  
  
§_Take my hand, live while you can, Don't you see your dreams lie right in the palm of your hand _§  
  
By the time Scott had been ready to drive home, she had regained her composure. Kitty's date with Lance was still on, but her roommate had assured her that Lance appologized for ganging up on her. Rogue informed her that there was no need.  
  
Rogue looked over to her other friends. Kurt and Amanda would be spending some time together later on that night.  
  
And Evan? The skaterboy had a date with a skatergirl that night. Some fellow skateboard-nut that he had met while cruising through the neiborhood.  
  
Logan was had gone out on his Harley somewhere while the Professor and Miss Munroe had taken the new recruits on a field expedition. Mr. McCoy was as secluded as ever in his laboratory.  
  
And now? Now Rogue was so completly alone.... Alone to the point that the silence of the mansion seemed deafening. Till she heard a tiny tapping on her window....  
  
§_Please come with me, see what I see Touch the stars for time will not flee Time will not flee, can't you see... _§  
  
There he was. "Now den, cherie," he began, "no femme deserve to be left alone on a tress romantic eve such as dis."  
  
She went on the defensive. "An' ya tha one ta show me a good time, Ah take it?"  
  
"Depends," he smirked, "Where does chere want ol' Remy ta take her?"  
  
They went into the town via his Harley Davidson. They had found a small diner that served food spicy enough for them both the enjoy, and then he led her to the mall.  
  
She then backed away, skeptical. "What are we doing here?"  
  
Remy took her gloved hand in his. "Trust me chere. Dere are more t'ings dan clothin' stores in dis place."  
  
And indeed there was. In one of the lower levels of the huge building, there was a tiny theater. It was a theater of the fine arts, visited by a knowing few. Remy, apparently, knew the owner, and led his lady into the finest row of seats.  
  
There the night was spent on some of most classic films. 'Cassablanca' and 'It's a Wonderful Life' played in the background as she snuggled into his arm around her.  
  
By the time they got to 'Robin Hood' he was holding her close. The closing of the theater and the ride back to the mansion were all a blur. He helped her climb back through the window by which he had entered. Though Remy declined to enter, he was reluctant to let go of her hand. Rogue leaned forward to pry his fingers from her glove, only to be distracted by the glowing embers in his eyes. She was drawn to them, as she leaned her lips toward his.  
  
§_Just a dream, just an, ordinary dream As I wake in bed And that boy, that ordinary boy Was it all in my head? _§  
  
She bolted up from her bed with a start. Had that been it? Just a dream, and it was over?  
  
§_Didn't he ask if I would come along It all seemed so real, but as I looked to the door I saw that boy standing there with a deal, and he said: _§  
  
Her questioning was interrupted by a tiny tapping on her window. And there he was, red-black eyes glittering, waiting for her to open the window and repeat all of what she had just dreamed.  
  
§_Take my hand, live while you can, Don't you see your dreams lie right in the palm of your hand _§  
  
But of course that wasn't it. The foul morning had to be paid for in full by a wonderful night. And the fun was just beginning....  
  
§_Just a day, just an, ordinary day Just tryin' to get by Just a boy, just an, ordinary boy but He was looking to the sky _§  
  
  
  
Request: Please Reveiw 


End file.
